


Son or Brother?

by Snaileer



Category: Ao no Exorcist | Blue Exorcist
Genre: Demon Rin, Evil Rin, Exorcist Yukio, Gen, If Rin had been raised in Gehenna, Rin doesn't like humans, Satan's a terrible father, prince Rin
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-25
Updated: 2019-08-24
Packaged: 2020-09-26 01:14:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20381251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snaileer/pseuds/Snaileer
Summary: What if Father Fujimoto never found Yuri in time, with both Rin and Yukio? What if Satan got there first, stealing Rin from Yuri and running from the exorcists? All the way to Gehenna, where Rin grows up as the Son of Satan, Prince of Gehenna.What happens if Rin grows up as Satan's son and not as Yukio's older twin brother?





	1. Prince Rin

That old man, Father Fujimoto, the only one to resist Satan, spoke to me.

_ Douse the sewers with triple-C density holy water. Not a single one can be allowed to infiltrate. _

Outside, demons and ghouls began throwing themselves against a barrier, trying to get in.  _ _

_ Come with me, he said and I followed  _

Fujimoto lead me down a hidden set of stairs.

_ I watched as he turned a key in a chest in the middle of the room. _

_ The Koma Sword; also known as Kurikara _ , he held up a sword with a purple scabbard.

_ I have transferred your demonic powers to this sword. _

_ Don't ever let it fall into anyone else’s hands _ , I looked down at my own hands holding the sword.

_ This sword must never be drawn, _

_ Your demonic powers will be awakened _

_ And You can never go back to being human again. _

_ What about Yukio _ ? Who was Yukio?

_ Too weak to sustain the power _

_ I chose to say nothing at all about the secret of you and your brother’s birth. _

Which brother? I had a few.

_ I heard a crash, the vision of - _

I jolted up from my bed in a cold sweat, tail flicking nervously next to me. I narrowed my eyes to see one of my servants had knocked one of my swords off its pedestal.

“I apologize my prince. I did not mean to disturb you.” The lower class demon cowered in shame and in fear.

“Hm?” I hummed questioningly.

I stood from my bed, my back turned towards him.

“It was an accident, truly.”

“Well, if it was just an accident...” I said leisurely as I walked away from my bedside towards the center of my massive room.

“Really!?” The demon perked his head up in both relief and excitement.

“Never!” I sped towards him, blue flames igniting on my body, lifting him off the ground by his collar, “If something like this ever happens again, I’ll see to it that I will personally have the pleasure of burning you into a crisp.” My voice deepened as he looked into my neon blue demonic eyes. 

“Ye-es-s Sire.” I released his collar and he dropped to the floor. He moved to pick up my dropped sword when I stopped him. 

“Leave it.”

“But-t-t” He said, stuttering through his words.

“I said Leave IT.” I answered sternly, glaring at him.

“Of c-course, milord.” The demon ran for the door, escaping any remaining consequences.

As I kneeled down and grabbed the scabbard of my sword, the words from my dream flashed through my head.

_ The Koma Sword; also known as Kurikara _

_ I have transferred your demonic powers to this sword. _

_ Don't ever let it fall into anyone else’s hands _

_ This sword must never be drawn, _

_ Your demonic powers will be awakened _

_ And You can never go back to being human again _

“I will never be human, and no one can strip me of my powers.” I reassured myself, lighting a small blue flame in my palm.

“Never.”

I put the sword back onto its pedestal, reigniting the protective, and decorative, blue flames that held it.

I’ve collected swords for years, mine is of such a collection only fit for the Prince of Gehenna. I’d received The Koma Sword only just recently, and anonymously. 

I moved my stare from the swords and begin to dress. My clothes had already been laid out by the servants, royal as always, but today’s looked more casual. And less my taste. Still, if they were chosen, there was a reason and it had to be worn.

A slim, white, button up shirt with black pants.

I heard a short knock on my door as I fixed the top button on my shirt.

“Enter.” I answered as I turned to the mirror to fix my hair.

“Sire, your father has requested your presence.”

“Yep. uh-huh. Totally. Will do.” I listed off random lackluster responses as the demonic butler continued rambling off about my father.

“Rin.”

“AAaaah.” I scrambled back in surprise as none other than Amaimon, my big brother, appeared next to me, look quite annoyed.

“Father said now.”

“Fine fine, I’m coming,” I grumbled as I walked out of my room into the dark palace hallways. Amaimon disappeared, likely going ahead of me.

“Father wants you now, do this, do that.” I mocked my stupid brother as I walked towards the dining room.

As I came closer I could smell the delicious aroma of fresh food. 

A butler handed me a folded uniform jacket as I entered the room, gazing longingly at the food on the table. I picked up the jacket from the tray, paying it no mind, and headed over to my seat at the table.

“I’m sending you to Assiah-” My father stated as I started to sit down.

“Whaaaat!!?!?!?” I immediately jumped out of my seat, knocking down the chair.

“This is not your decision Rin.” He said sternly, eyes flaring with determination.

“LIKE HELL IT ISN’T!” I allowed my blue flames to ignite, adding to my intimidation.

I watched as Amaimon, my other brothers and the servants dismissed themselves, slipping out of the room.

“SAMAEL! OPEN A PORTAL!” Father yelled as he also got up from his chair. A pink portal was opened at the center of the room, the echo of Samael’s Eins, Zwei, Drei still in the air. I fell back in surprise.

“You will go!” Father grabbed my collar and began dragging me towards the portal. “Listen and obey Samael, this is the only way that I can get back to Assiah and cleanse it! So don’t FAIL ME!” Father threw me into the Portal, hands clutched around my jacket.

“Nooo!” I landed hard on the floor of an office. I tried to reach back to Gehenna but the portal was already gone.

“Why hello there, little brother.” I turned around to see Samael looking down at me on the floor of his office.

“Welcome to Assiah.”


	2. Rooster

_ “I’m sending you to Assiah-” My father stated as I started to sit down. _

_ “Whaaaat!!?!?!?” I immediately jumped out of my seat, knocking down the chair. _

_ “This is not your decision Rin.” He said sternly, eyes flaring with determination. _

_ “LIKE HELL IT ISN’T!” I allowed my blue flames to ignite, adding to my intimidation. _

_ I watched as Amaimon, my other brothers and the servants dismissed themselves, slipping out of the room. _

_ “SAMAEL! OPEN A PORTAL!” Father yelled as he also got up from his chair. A pink portal was opened at the center of the room, the echo of Samael’s Eins, Zwei, Drei still in the air. I fell back in surprise. _

_ “You will go!” Father grabbed my collar and began dragging me towards the portal. “Listen and obey Samael, this is the only way that I can get back to Assiah and cleanse it! So don’t FAIL ME!” Father threw me into the portal, my hands clutched around the jacket. _

_ “Nooo!” I landed hard on the floor of an office. I tried to reach back to Gehenna but the portal was already gone. _

_ “Why hello there little brother.” I looked behind me to see Samael looking down at me on the floor of his office. _

_ “Welcome to Assiah.” _

“Send me back, Samuel.” I glared at him. I can’t believe Father sent me to Assiah. Without any notice at all!

“No can do. And here, I go by Mephisto.” He grinned at me.

“_ Mephisto? _” I laughed a little, “What a stupid name, Samael.” I glared at him once again. “Now send me back.”

“Ugh. You are going to be troublesome, aren't you?” His smile dropping from his face. He stood up and offered a hand. 

I scoffed at him, “I can stand on my own, _ Mephisto _.” I said as I stood up.

“Mm, just checking.” He walked around his desk and pulled something from a drawer. A tie.

“I see you already got the jacket I sent, do put it on, but here’s the tie for the shirt.” He held out the tie for me. I felt a sharp pang in my head as memories - no, not memories, or not mine at least - flashed through my head.

We were in a courtyard, in front of a monastery or something. Me, and someone else. I was going somewhere.

_ What about the tie? _ Father Fujimoto, that guy again? Why was he in all of these visions?

_ It’s the smart-casual look! Casual-Formal! _ That was my voice?

_ Liar, you just don't know how to do it, do you? Give it here, I’ll do it for you. _

_ Let’s see now, I haven't been wearing anything but cassocks recently myself... Raise your collar. Close that button. _ Who was he to be telling me what to do?

_ Dear me, your body’s certainly grown up, even if the rest of you hasn't. _Fujimoto got closer and I felt him tug something around my neck. A tie.

_ You know, when you were little _ ... What would you know, old man? _ You were such a cute kid. The way you used to go “Daddy, Daddy!” _I was never that weak and certainly not to a human like him!! 

_ What’re you talkin’ about! It’s not like I can be ‘cute’ as an adult, that’d be creepy! _Everything about this was wrong. Everything. But it felt... comfortable, normal... right.

_ An adult!? Where?! I don't see any around here?! _ His words weren't mean or harsh, but fun and somehow strangely encouraging.

“RIn? RIn? Rin? Rin?! Are you ignoring me?” Samae-Mephisto’s voice pulled me out of the vision, his face inches from mine.

“Aaah! Get away from me!” I jumped back in surprise.

“Ah good, you’re awake. What were you doing?”

“What?”

“I handed you your tie like the gentleman I am and you just stared off into space. Why?”

“None of your business, Samael.” I snatched the tie from his hand and hurriedly tied it around my neck. “There, happy now?” 

“Better. Put your jacket on and then we can go.” He started walking towards the door, putting a key in.

“Fine. Wait... go where?” I said as I put on the now wrinkled jacket my father had given me, walking over to him.

“Well school of course.” He smiled as he turned the key and pushed me through the open door. I was getting really sick of being pulled through portals against my will today.

We landed on the floor of a classroom, but I paid no mind to my surroundings, I was furious.

“SAMAEL! Why in all of Gehenna do I have to go to school?! I highly doubt this is what Fath-” My yell was cut off by Mephisto’s hand being slapped over my mouth.

“Rin, it’s rude to make a scene like that. Especially in front of your new classmates.” He scolded.

“Excuse me, Sir Faust?” A voice came from behind us. I turned, finally aware of my ‘audience.’ The room was filled with 6 students and an exorcist that stood behind a front desk looking mildly annoyed.

“Is this the new student you informed me of?” He turned a glance my way, our eyes catching for a second. He seemed familiar as well, and everything about him made me want to protect him. Which with the unfamiliarity of that vulnerability, also made me want to kill him.

“Indeed it is, Fujimoto-san.” FUJIMOTO!? Then they’re related. I narrowed my eyes at him before turning a hard glare at Mephisto. He smiled in response before waving and disappearing in a puff of pink smoke.

“Introduce yourself please. I am your teacher, Fujimoto Yukio.” I knew that name. From where?

“Oh, yeah I am -” I don't have a last name, everyone in Gehenna already knew who I was. I panicked, until a string of ‘memories’ flashed through my head.

_ I’m Okumura Rin! Nice to meet you! _From this classroom, only not here?

_ What’s your name? _ A garden and blonde girl. She was cute.

_ Okumura Rin! _

“My name is Okumura Rin! It’s nice to meet you!” I answered, probably with too much enthusiasm, and a big smile plastered itself across my face. I felt good, ugh, maybe Assiah was already rubbing off on me.

“You may sit down.” The teacher instructed and I moved to sit in front of the rooster looking guy. “Do you already have your temptaint?” The teacher asked.

My what? Doesn't matter, I’ll ask Mephisto later, I nodded anyways. “Good, that makes things easier, seeing as we’re already a few days into school.”

He started talking about herbs to use against demons. What a joke, these would hardly damage me. Class ended faster than I would have thought once I fell asleep, and I was awoken by someone pushing me onto the floor.

Whichever servant had the nerves to touch me, I was going to-!

“Oi! New guy!” My thoughts were cut off by a voice I didn't recognize. Then I remembered where I was, and _ why _. I clenched my jaw shut to halt the growl rising in my throat.

“What do you want?” I looked up with a glare, less than half surprised to see the punk-haired kid standing there with his lackeys. “Rooster.” I tacked the name on to my question, a smirk on my face. The pink haired boy behind him tried, and failed, to cover a chuckle.

“It’s Suguro to you, Okumura.” I smiled to cover up the tension in my face.

“Fine. What do you want?” I said as I stood up, waiting for an answer.

“Why are you here if you are just going to sleep through the class on the first day? _ Some _ of us actually want to become exorcists.”

“Yeah, we’ll see.” I chuckled and moved past them, walking down between the desks.

“What’s that supposed to mean?!” He shouted at me. He was going to regret that later.

I sighed, “It means we’re done here. Unless you want to be late to your class, I suggest you leave as well, Rooster.” I walked out of the room down the checkered hallways.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \- Snaileer out


	3. Troublesome

_ “What do you want?” I looked up with a glare, less than half surprised to see the punk-haired kid standing there with his lackeys. “Rooster.” I tacked on the name to my question, a smirk on my face. The pink haired boy behind him tried, and failed, to cover a chuckle. _

_ “It’s Suguro to you, Okumura.” I smiled to cover up the tension in my face. _

_ “Fine. What do you want?” I said as I stood up, waiting for an answer. _

_ “Why are you here if you are just going to sleep through the class on the first day? Some of us actually want to become exorcists.” _

_ “Yeah, we’ll see.” I chuckled and moved past them, walking down between the desks. _

_ “What’s that supposed to mean?!” He shouted at me. He was going to regret that later. _

_ I sighed, “It means we’re done here. Unless you want to be late to your class, I suggest you leave as well, Rooster.” I walked out of the room down the checkered hallways. _

Finally that stupid class was over! I endured one class but that doesn’t mean I have to stay in this stupid place.

I reached what I could only assume to be the exit and smiled. I opened the door and stepped through to the courtyard. Or what should have been the courtyard, but was really another classroom.

I looked back into the hall, still there, I frantically looked between the rooms, opening and closing the door. I opened it a smidge, still seeing the classroom on the other side. I quickly shut it again, this wasn’t possible!

“Did you really think I’d let you just walk out of here?” I looked down to see a little white dog sitting on the floor next to me, an exorcist pin sitting on its chest. It looked sort of like….

“SAMAEL!” I yelled, my hands were just dying to throttle him for sticking me here.

“Yes, Rin?” He smiled coyly.

“Why do I have to go to school?” I whined/growled at him, “I hated it in Gehenna and I hate it here too.”

“Yes yes, I know. But Father wants you here on the inside. Our halfling little brother, pretending to be a human, who would've guessed? Well me, but it’s still absolutely divine to watch it play out.”

“ _ Father _ wants me here?” I asked. That changes things, a lot of things.

“Yes.”

“As a human?” I really didn’t like the sound of this.

“Which means no telling, no tail and certainly no flames.”

I rolled my eyes, “What else?”

“In order to really be ‘human’ you’re going to have to be kind to them. So no revealing your true nature.”

I clenched my teeth. _ I _ had to be  _ nice  _ to these humans, “Fine, is there anything else I need to know,  _ Mephisto _ ?”

“Oh! Your class schedule, how could I forget!” A piece of paper appeared in my hands. “And your dorm is at the bottom. Now get to class, can’t have you be late on the first day!” He motioned to the door.

“Yeah, I’m going.” I turned back to the door. Just act human, fine, I can do that. I put a smile on my face and then opened it and walked in.

“Ah, Mr. Okumura, I heard you were joining us today. Welcome....”

~Time Skip~

Most of my classes were the same boring lectures repeated by different teachers in different classrooms, until gym. 

Finally! Something I was good at: athletics! We walked into the arena like room and I could tell it wouldn’t be as good as I’d hoped.

My eyes stuck to the caged Reapers in the middle of the room, chained down. The smile I’d plastered on my face faltered at the sight. I hated seeing demons treated like this, no better than animals. 

“Okay class, this drill will have you running from the reapers in pairs to get used the demons. ” I dragged my eyes away from the cages and towards the teacher. Still all too aware of their presence. “Suguro and Okumura are up first, hop in there boys,” I looked up at our butt-faced teacher. He was putting humans in there with demons? Just how stupid could they get!?

“What’s the matter, Okumura? Scared?” Suguro yelled from the bottom of the ladder, taking notice that I hadn’t moved.

I ground my teeth, “Not at all, Rooster,” I practically jumped down the ladder in 3 steps, “I could beat you with my hands tied behind my back.” I said as I landed next to him.

“You wish,”

“Ready!”

“We’ll see,” but no they wouldn’t, I could beat him if I tried but I couldn’t show my demon speed without blowing my cover. So normal it was.

“Release!” 

The teacher’s shout broke the tension as we started running. I could see one of the Reaper’s cages open. It rushed out in a frenzy and I could smell it’s desperation to get out. The anger at being locked up. And the slight relief at its brief ‘freedom’. My heart ached as I ran from it.

_ Just for show. Just for show. Just for show.  _ I tried to calm the guilt in my gut from ignoring the Reaper’s problem.

“Class, this is not just a footrace, understand? The goal is to get you conditioned to the demon’s movements.” 

_ Believe me. I do not need any help getting in tune with a demon.  _ I smirked to myself.

“OY! Okumura! What’re you smirking about! I’ll leave you in my dust!” He started running faster. I chased after him. 

‘Bon’s pretty fast, I'm surprised he can keep up.’

“You may be smart, but that’s not gonna do you any good in the real world!” I said as I sped past him.

“In the real world, whoever’s still standing at the end...” I turned back to gloat, only to find him missing, “that’s who wins!”

“Whaa?” I questioned, slowing my pace just as  _ something _ tackled me to the ground. 

_ Oh ho ho, he is going to get it now! _

I rolled into the fight, both of us pulling at each other’s shirts and throwing punches. I was vaguely aware of the Reaper getting yanked back by the teacher but ultimately ignored it.

“What the hell was that, you rooster?!” I yelled.

“I wasn’t going to lose to you, even if it killed me!” He screamed back.

Even if it killed you huh? “Then how about dying right now!” 

“Bring it! I dare you!” I lunged at him again, this guy was pissing me off. We both tumbled to the ground, and I jumped back up to punch him only to find the teacher holding me back.

“Boys!” The teacher yelled, “Stop fighting! We’re in the middle of class!” He pulled my shirt back, “I don’t believe either of you!” Suguro’s friends pulled him back as well.

“Suguro, come with me please.” The teacher walked away with Suguro just as two of his friends came up to me.

“I am going to kill that kid!” I growled as he walked past me.

“Sorry about him.” I heard the pink haired kid talking to me, “Bon is so serious, he can be really inflexible.”

“I don’t really care.” Why  _ would  _ I care about some nobody kid in Assiah?

“He got into this school with really big ambitions, see?” Well, maybe. I might be able to use that against him.

“What ambitions?”

“Bon wants to defeat Satan - so he’s studying to become an exorcist.” Kill Father?! What makes this kid think he could ever touch him! Still... 

_ An image flashed in front of my eyes. Fujimoto dead on the ground.  _ I felt, guilty? Why?

Then I was in a graveyard in the rain.  _ I’m gonna beat the sh*t out of Satan!  _ Why was I saying that? What was this? Why-

“Makes you laugh, huh?” The pink kid was still talking.

“That was supposed to be funny?” I’m not sure what kind of twisted sense of humor that is, but anyone who threatens my father.. Dies.

The little bald kid spoke up, “Bon’s so intense because he’s determined to restore our temple, which fell into ruin because of the Blue Night.”

Because of the what? “Blue Night? What’s that?”

“You’ve never heard of it?!” No, you pink dimwit. Obviously not. “You’re one of the rare ones then.”

“The Blue Night happened 16 years ago when Satan massacred the world’s most prominent clergymen.” Hmmm, Father told me nothing of this. Odd, he’s usually very smart about informing me important events. Even if it was so close to my birth.

“According to our own priest, on that night 16 years ago... one by one, the exorcists started bleeding all over, then died, sprouting blue flames from their mouths.” 

Blue Flames? Like Father’s. 

And Mine.

“Next thing you know, people were calling it the cursed temple.” Why are these two still chattering? “Both Shima and I are apprentice monks at Bon’s temple. We followed him to exorcism cram school, hoping it would help restore the temple.” 

“Bon’s just really driven, so try to cut him a little slack, okay?” The pink one - Shima said. I turned to look at Suguro, though they called him Bon. He may be worth watching; I just couldn’t put my finger on why.

“Now Get out of my arena! Next group!”

We glared at each other as we climbed up the ladder. Eyebrow girl and her friend were up next. Eyebrows beat her easily, yet neither seemed upset about it.

“Good job!” Her friend said as they finished, “You’re really something, Izumo!” So that was her name: Izumo.

It was going to take forever to learn anybody’s name at this rate. Why couldn’t they just introduce themselves like my servants do; not that I learned their names either.

My thoughts were cut off by an annoying ringing coming from the teacher. What was that? I watched as he pulled a small  _ thing _ out of his pocket and but it to his ear. Oh, it was a cellphone. I had never seen one before, they were pretty useless in Gehenna.

“What’s the matter, honey? You mean right now? You really are a handful my cute little kitty!!” What a creepy teacher, “Listen up! The rest of this class will be a study hall!” Is he even allowed to do that!? 

“Listen to me! Normally, the Reaper is a docile demon, but it has the annoying habit of reading people’s emotions and attacking.” Well, obviously, you’re keeping them chained in cages, “Until I get back, you’re not to go down to the field, and you’re to stay out of the range of the Reaper’s chains!” Then the teacher sped off down the hall yelling about some small cat or something. What a joke.

“Study hall for a P.E. class? Can he do that?” Izumo said offhandedly.

“What the heck? And he calls himself a teacher? I thought that True Cross Academy was a sacred place of learning where only the highly-motivated gathered. And the students aren’t much better either!” Bon looked at me with a side-eye.

“Oh, come on! You need to shut the hell up!” Believe me, I don't want to be here either! I’m doing this for my father, “How do you know I’m not motivated?!”

“I can tell by the way you act in class!” He turned to look directly at me.

“Bon, you’re being immature.” Understatement of the year, Shima.

“Please stop.”

“Back off, both of you! Just shut up!” Bon yelled at his friends. “If you’re telling me you’re motivated, then why don’t you prove it?” What was he going on about now?

“How?

“With that!” Bon turned and jabbed his finger at the chained Reaper in the arena. “If you can touch it and return without getting attacked, you win!” Why the hell would I do that? “A Reaper will look into your eyes and try to read your emotions. Fear, anger, grief, jealousy, whatever it sees, you’re dead if you waver and look away. Because that’s when it’ll attack. If you’re trying to become a true exorcist, you wouldn’t lose control of your emotions over a scrub like that.”

“Make it back in one piece and I’ll acknowledge that you’re serious.”

I felt another surge of fake memories rush through my mind.

_ Interesting. Sure, I’ll do it.  _ We were here, Bon was saying the same thing. But I wasn’t- 

_ Is that what you thought I’d say, Dumbass? What if I get killed by accident? _

_ I have the same ambition as you.... _ What was I- he?- they? talking about? Bon’s ambition was to kill-

_ I’m not going to risk my life over something petty. _

_ I’m gonna do it! You just stand there and watch!  _ What was Bon thinking? 

_ Hey, don't do it! _ Why was I trying to stop him?

“So, will you do it?!” Bon nearly yelled at me.

“No,” I said calmly, “I will not put my life in meaningless danger to gain acknowledgement from some petty lowlife who can’t solve his own problems.” I am a Prince of Gehenna and Bon needed to know just far below me he was.

Bon seemed shocked at my response, though it quickly morphed into anger. Maybe I overstepped the bounds of ‘be nice to the other humans.’

Something flashed across his eyes as well, “I’ll do it then!” What. “You just watch me!” He turned and slid down the side of the arena. “Wait!” I found myself saying it. Why? I remember this happening before. But I know that it hasn’t-

“I’m gonna become a real exorcist and Defeat Satan!” I heard Bon yell, so it was true then; he wanted to defeat Satan. He stared into the demon’s eyes, maybe he could actually get through this.

“Jeez..” Izumo started laughing, “What is he saying, that he’s gonna defeat Satan?” Her laughter echoed across the walls. I felt Bon’s tension rise at her laugh, he wasn’t in control anymore. Godd*mnit, he was going to get himself killed, if that Reaper-

“RAAAAAAA!!!” The Reaper’s roar drowned out everything thing in the room. What was I going to do? I can’t have one of them die on the first day! 

I felt my body move on instinct, jumping into the arena. What the hell! Fine! I’ll save him! I landed right between the demon and Bon, just as the Reaper closed it’s jaws on my body.

_ Let go! _

_ I SAID, _

_ LET  _

_ GO!  _

I willed my fire to show in my eyes, showing just  _ who _ I was. The Reaper released it’s clamped jaw and backed away a little. I heard it’s erratic pleas of innocence and ignorance run through my mind.

_ I know.  _ I responded kindly,  _ It’s not your fault. _

“What the hell were you thinking, you moron!?”

“Whaaa...”

“Listen up and listen well! I’m here for Satan too! So you stay the hell away!” If this kid is going to try to take down Father, then I will be there every step of the way to stop him.

“What the hell! You’re the moron!” Bon was up and yelling in my face again, but I lost focus as my demon hearing picked up another voice from a distance. 

  
  


“Yes, it’s under control now. All of the students are safe.” I recognized the voice, I  _ knew  _ that voice like my own. Who? 

My eyes drifted to the hallway on the first level. I saw a flash off the barrel of a gun from the shadows. Someone was watching us. I didn’t dare turn my head, but continued listening to his conversation. 

“Nothing happened, I don't know why you wanted me to watch him, Sir Mephisto Pheles.”

Hmm. It seems Samael is even more of a wildcard than I had expected. I may have to inform father of his possible interference. 

**On the rooftop of some unfinished building....**

Mephisto stood on the metal beams, looking out over the city.

“Sorry to keep you waiting.” A voice spoke from the shadows.

“Well, long time no see, King of Earth, Amaimon.”

“Yes. It’s been a long time, Elder Brother.” 

“So,” Mephisto took another sip of his tea, “What’s the reaction in Gehenna?”

“Everyone is in an uproar,” Amaimon paused to look down at the school below them, “They say no one told them Satan’s offspring was in Assiah.”

“I see. In that case, go relay this message to our crazed and jealous brethren:

I have taken our youngest brother under my wing, and he is maturing steadily.”

Mephisto paused in thought, “And as for the other one...

I believe Rin will be vital in the success of our plans.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And with that, the Third Chapter has been released!


End file.
